Jebal,Don't go Hyung
by SiWonnie407mine
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita betapa cintanya Jongin kepada Kyungsoo,dan rasa kehilangan yang begitu berat. ROMANCE/YAOI/TYPO sebuah kado untuk memperingati Kyungsoo Day. Ini ff pertamaku jadi maklum kalo ceritanya rada gaje ok . Reviews ya please.


**Ini ff pertamaku jadi maaf kalo berantakkan**

**Warning : typo, yaoi, alur gaje**

**Happy Reading**

Cinta itu manis …..

Cinta itu membuat lupa diri …..

Cinta itu mampu melumpuhkan waktu dan situasi …..

Cinta itu sangat membahagiakan …..

Cinta itu bisa membuatku bertemu denganmu Hyung …..

Saranghae Hyung …..

06.30

"Eunghhhh….."

Jongin mulai matanya, alarm jamnya memaksanya untuk bangun. Ia pun mencoba membangunkan dirinya yang lelah karena tugas kuliahnya kemarin. Saat ia benar-benar bangun ia baru menyadari ada yang hilang di tempat tidurnya. Jongin baru sadar lelaki yang ia cintai tidak ada disisinya.

"kenapa hyung tidak ada disini ?, apa dia lupa kalau dia berjanji memberiku morning kiss ?", gumam Jongin dalam hati.

Jongin pun keluar dari kamarnya. Tempat yang pertama ia datangi sudah pasti dapur karena Kyungsoo rutin membuatkannya sarapan. Tapi entah kenapa namja mungilnya itu tidak ada disana. Tidak putus asa Jongin pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi, karena namjachingunya itu pasti sudah mandi duluan. Lagi-lagi namja brmata bulat itu tidak ada disana.

"Hyung dimana kau ?, jangan buat aku khawatir, jangan bercanda pagi-pagi hyung itu tidak lucu hyung!".

Seru Jongin dengan raut wajah khawatir. Dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada namajachingunya itu, karena Jongin sangat mencintainya. Jongin pun mencoba menghubungi namjachingunya itu.

"_Maaf, nomor yang ada tuju sedang tidak aktif"_

_PIP_

08.30

Sudah hampir 50 kali Jongin menghubungi Kyungsoo , tetapi handphone nya tidak aktif. Jongin pun tidak tinggal diam begitu saja. Dia menelpon semua teman kekasihnya itu tetapi tetap tidak ada hasilnya.

Sudah satu jam lamanya Jongin mencari namjachingunya itu, tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Sekarang ia tertegun di ujung sofa, dengan wajah dan penampilan yang berantakkan.

"Hyung hiks, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku hiks, aku janji tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi hiks "

Wajar Jongin menangis karena ia merasa sedih ditinggal oleh sosok yang sangat dicintainya. Sekarang ia menangis sambil memandangi foto namjachingunya itu. Jongin bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo meninggalkannya. Jongin tidak mengerti, apa selama ini dia sering berbuat salah pada kekasihnya itu. Sekarang Jongin benar-benar hancur, ia merasa separuh tubuhnya hilang.

_**Jangan pergi Hying !**_

_**Hiks **_

_**Apa salahku ?**_

_**Hiks **_

_**Aku sangat mencintaimu Hyung !**_

_**Hiks**_

_**Jangan pergi Hyung, SARANGHAE…**_

11.30

_CKLEK_

" Jonginnie, jongin….. "

Seru Kyungsoo saat membuka pintu apartemennya itu.

"kenapa dia tidak menjawab?, biasanya dia selalu menyambutku, apa dia belum bangun? Ah tidak mungkin inikan sudah siang ! "

Tanyan ya dalam hati. Kyungsoo tidak tau apa ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu ?. Biasanya dia suda berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyuman manjanya, apa dia sakit sampai tidak mendengar aku datang ?", celoteh Kyungsoo hamper berbisik.

Saking paniknya Kyungsoo lamgsung pergi mencari Jongin dan menaruh sembarang barang bawaanya. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Disitu ia menemukan seorang lelaki berkulit tan, berpenampilan berantakkan, bermata sembab dan pandangannya kosong.

"JONGIN…"

"Hyung…."

_GERP_

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, seperti anak kecil yang menemukan kembali ibunya. Tidak disangka tetesan-tetesan Kristal pun jatuh dari matanya dan membasahi pipinya. Kyungsoo pun merasakan itu dan ia pun terkejut kenapa Jongin seperti ini.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku hyung hiks, aku sangat mencintaimu hiks, SARANGHAE hyung…"

"Nado Jongin, hyung tidak pernah meninggalkanmu hyung akan selalu berada disisimu, hyung sangat mencintaimu Jonginnie…."

Jongin sontak melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan seksama.

"Bukankah hyung pergi karena tidak mencintaiku lagi, eoh ?"

Kyungsoo pun membulatkan matanya 0.0 seolah mengatakan semua pernyataan Jongin itu salah.

" Hyung kan sudah bilang akan pergi ke rumah umma sambil berbelanja di supermarkaet", jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman.

* FLASHBACK*

" _Jonginie bangun aku ingin bicara ne! ", ujar kyungsoo sambil membuka selimut Jongin._

"_Ah, hyung aku masih ngantuk"_

"_Ya sudah, Jonginnie aku mau ke rumah umma ne, umma bilang Yixing hyung sakit dan aku ingin menjenguknya sambil aku akan berbelanja di supermarket ne", Tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyum khasnya._

"_Ah ne, hyung sampaikan salamku ne, aku mencintaimu"_

"_Nado….."_

_CUP_

_Kyungsoo mencium bibir Jongin, hanya ciuman kilat seperti morning kiss biasa._

"_Aku pergi dulu ne baik-baik dirumah ya "_

"_ya hyung, saat hyung pulang nanti cium aku lagi ya"_

_Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan senyuman, dan Jongin pun kembali tidur dengan nyenyak._

* FLASHBACK END *

"oh iya aku lupa hyung, aku kira itu mimpi, karena kau tidak pernah menciumku duluan, tapi kenapa hyung tidak mengabariku. Aku seperti kehilangan nyawa, aku sudah menelpon semua teman hyung tapi katanya hyung tidak ada disana. Aku frustasi hyung….",sahut Jongin sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Dasar namjachinguku yang kekanak-kanakkan, kenapa adegan senyata itu kau bilang mimpi, kenapa aku tidak menghubungimu itu karena baterai HP ku habis", jawab Kyungso sambil mengacak rambut Jongin.

" Ya sudah, sekarang kamu mandi dulu ne. Hyung akan membuatkanmu sup gingseng". Kyungso menyuruh Jongin sambil menepuk bahunya dan meninggalkannya ke dapur.

_SRET_

_CUP_

Jongin menahan tanagan Kyungsoo dan langsung mencium bibir plum namja bermata bulat tersebut. Hanya ciuman hangat dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut, tetapi mampu membuat Jongin tenang.

"Hyung jebal, jangan pergi lagi ne, aku sangat takut kehilanganmu" ujar Jongin sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Pasti Jongin, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi aku berjanji"

"SARANGHAE hyung….."

"Nado Jonginnie…."

**END**

**Gaje maaf ya, maklum ini cerita pertama. Mohon di riview ya hehe.**


End file.
